1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) plug, more particularly to a micro USB plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic products, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a digital camera, or the like, have a trend toward small size and light weight. The smallest USB plug that is currently available, i.e., the mini USB plug, is still too large and does not meet requirements in some small portable electronic products.